The One and Only
by Alice Whitlock Hale
Summary: A look into the lives of Alice and Jasper before they joined the Cullens. Very modest, but some sugestive themes...I hope you enjoy!
1. But Beautiful

The One and the Only

Alice Cullen

Chapter 1: But Beautiful

"Can I help you Miss?" The bartender asked with much politeness. "What? Oh. No thank you. I'm just waiting for someone." I answered with equal politeness. "As you wish ma'am. If you shall need anything just let me know. Okay?" "Of course. I will." I answered his question without even paying attention. My attention was on something more important.

The jukebox was playing. Someone had put on Frank Sinatra's "But Beautiful". It was one of my favorite songs of the year and soon to be our love song.

I was looking out of the window at the dark, dreary, rainy day when it hit me. This vision was unlike any of my visions before. "Have we meant before?" The tall handsome man asked me. "Only in my mind." I answered with gracefulness. Then the bell of the door had interrupted my path into the future. It was he. The man of my visions. Jasper.

I had finally found him. After years of tracking him. I finally found my one true love. I got out of my seat and danced up to him.

"Hello Jasper." I said knowing that he would be confused. "I'm Alice." "I'm sorry. Have we meant before?" He asked in a confused maner. "Only in my mind. Only in my mind." I answered.

"Shall we talk somewhere of more secrecy?" Jasper suggested knowing that this would lead to something else. "Yes. Yes, we shall Jasper… Come with me! I know the perfect place!" I practically shouted with so much anxiety. Knowing that Jasper was about to snap, I lead him out of the diner.

I lead him to my mansion a ways up into the dark mountains. "If you don't mind me asking. Where are we going?" He asked curiously, as I towed him behind me as while we ran. "You shall see Jasper. You shall see." I quoted mysteriously, staring back at him.

Once we got to my mansion, I stopped. "This is it. This is home," I stated briefly. I turned around to catch Jasper in the act of gazing at me in pure amazement. "

Are you okay Jasper? Do you need a glass of water?" I teased knowing the answer to that question. "No thank you. I. Uh. I am fine. "He babbled still in a trance. "

"So you had some questions Major Whitlock?" I asked playfully as I pulled closer and closer to him. "Just a few. I'm sorry I didn't quite catch your name." He laughed slightly. "Alice. Mary Alice Brandon."

"Wow. That's quite a long name Ms. Brandon." He teased playfully embracing me tightly. "Yes. I suppose so." I babbled distractedly.

Just then, we both fell to the ground me on top of Jasper. "Some how I felt like this might be Alice." He mumbled in between the kisses that he was showering me with. "Yes. I know what you mean." I tried to get out of my mouth without moaning.

"How do you know all of these things? Is that part of your power?" He asked. "Yup! I can foresee the future. I saw you coming. I saw us with that family. The family who thought me the ways of hunting." I explained. "So that explains your eyes then?" He questioned started putting all of the puzzle pieces together."

Yes, I only feed on animals." I gave him more to ponder. The kisses he was showering me with started at my jaw line and started to descend slowly down my neck. "Jasper? " I Moaned. "Don't you think the bed would be more comfortable than the ground?" I asked hoping it would not ruin the mood. "I suppose so." He said as he scoped me up in his arms and ran to the house.

We barely made it though the front door, but we at least made it to the couch. This all fit together perfectly. Jasper, me, the love, everything. "I love you Jasper." The words slipped out of my mouth.

"Had he heard what I said? Did he love me too?" I asked myself these questions not knowing any answers. I felt so embarrassed. "Alice. Do not worry. I love you to." He answered as if he had read my thoughts.

"Can you read minds Jasper?" I asked slightly confused. "Sort of. I can sense and manipulate emotions." "You do not have to be worried or embarrassed. I love you too Alice." He tried to calm me down. I could not tell if Jasper was manipulating my emotions or not. Frankly, at that moment in that position I did not even care. He could have been murdering me and I still probably would not care, but this was far from murder.


	2. Someone Like You

"Alice. Alice. Alice, sweetheart." Jasper spoke softly while lightly shaking me. "Alice?" He began as I started to stir.

"What? Oh. Good morning Jasper." I teased while noticing our state. We were on the living room floor, naked, broken glass everywhere, and some reason there was thousands of sparkles all over the wall. It was then that I realized that it was from us. We were sparkling radiantly due to the beautiful morning sunrise.

"Mornin' lovely." He romantically said with his irresistible southern accent. "Did you enjoy yourself so much last night that you lost consciousness?"

"Well considering one, the way the house looks and two, the way I feel I think it is safe to say yes." I teased him some more, now realizing that he woke me up for a reason. "What is wrong?" I questioned lovingly, but still confused.

"She is coming." He growled. "The women whom I dread the most. Maria." I dare not question him any farther, for I knew who he was talking about.

"I have to get out of here. I have to run away. I have probably put you in the most dangerous position ever." He was starting to confuse me.

"Wait just one second there Major Whitlock! You cannot just make love to me and walk out! I am coming with you! We belong together! I can help you." I screamed at him no longer able to control myself I broke down into tearless sobs. I was starting to panic. I knew he felt this new wave of emotion because he took me into a tight embrace.

"Alice. Darlin'. It is my job as your boyfriend… Scratch that… It is my job as your soul mate to keep you safe." He implied with a whisper in my ear.

"See Jazzy… You even said it yourself. We belong together…" I was starting to get frustrated. He shall not dare leave thy. Not thee day, not next morrow, not in thy immortal life.

"...Fine, but Ali you do know how risky this is for you?" He gazed at me with pure concern.

"Yes. I do" And with that said we were off, soon to start our lives together.

Chapter 2: Someone Like You


End file.
